Arthur Who?
by BlackFyre94
Summary: "Merlin! Arthur's been kidnapped, please, you have to save him!" Gwen pleaded. He yawned, stretched. "...Arthur who?" Arthur is missing and Camelot stands on the brink of destruction. Only Merlin can save them. And he can't even remember his own name...
1. Chapter 1

**So those of you who have read my disastrous attempts at multi-chapter fics may be slightly wary of this, which is going to end up having many, many chapters, but I promise, this isn't going to end up a complete fiasco like the others :)**

It was a cool winter night. The stars glittered above the great castle of Camelot, bright and shining in the cloudless sky.

Barely a sound was carried on the air and all was quiet and still. It would have seemed to be a perfect, untroubled night, were it not for the fact that hidden deep in his keep of stone, a king was raging furiously at his servants, effortlessly masking the sheer and utter despair that threatened to overwhelm him completely.

In a tiny stone room, there was a pretty girl with chocolate skin sitting at a bedside. The walls rang with the sound of her sobbing into her hands, whilst, covered with a mountain of rough blankets in the bed at her side, a pale and dark-haired boy lay unstirring, trapped in a slumber as deep as death.

Far away from the castle, alone and more than a little afraid, Prince Arthur lay under the stars, the only source of comfort he could find, and wondered how he would survive the night.

**Please R&R :) next chapter will probably be posted tomorrow, or the day after. And no, the chapters definitely won't be this short :)**

**BlackFyre x**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi all, sorry for the delay but here's the next chapter, as promised :) and thank you to everybody that reviewed!**

_...a forest ablaze, horses screaming at the fire and the flames that had sprang up from nowhere to trap them...men falling to the floor, blood pouring from their noses, mouths, ears as they cried out in pain...a fleeting glimpse of a figure, cloaked and hooded, surveying the chaos around him...and then nothing but darkness... _

He noticed the headache first of all, a dull throbbing ache at the base of his skull that sent stabs of pain shooting right through his body at the slightest movement. His eyes felt gritty, swollen, like he'd been asleep for far too long. His eyelids felt heavy as lead and he managed to open them just a crack, before closing them again with a cry of pain, blinding light searing his eyes. He heard a gasp from somewhere beside him, felt gentle hands lifting his head, a beaker of cool water pressed to his lips a moment later. Thirst burned at his throat and he gulped the water down greedily, grimacing at the bitter aftertaste. The hands lowered his head down again, just as gently.

He decided to risk opening his eyes again, if only to see who those hands belonged to. His vision was blurry at first, his eyes watering, and he blinked them a few times. He found the light was streaming in through a small window set into the wall of the tiny room he found himself in, and whilst it was still far too bright, it wasn't unbearable. He turned his head away and stifled a cry as a bolt of pain lanced between his temples, his headache returning with a vengeance. He found himself looking into the eyes of a pretty brown-skinned girl who seemed to be radiating concern, her hands twisting together in her lap, anxiety plain to see on her face, in the slump of her shoulders, in the way she bit at her lips.

"You're awake" she breathed and to his amazement, tears welled up in her eyes. "Merlin, we've been so worried, you've been asleep for three whole days and nobody knew what was wrong and we couldn't wake you up and the knights are all dead and Arthur's missing and Gaius tried everything and-oh! That reminds me, wait right here, not that you were going anywhere anyway-"

She stood up abruptly, interrupting her own steady stream of babble, and walked to the door set opposite his bed. "Gaius!" she called. "He's awake! Merlin's awake!" With that, she sat back down, laying one cool hand against his forehead to check his temperature.

He felt completely and utterly bemused, a thousand questions lining themselves up on the tip of his tongue but he felt too drained to bother voicing any of them He would just wait until the girl started making sense. She saw his confusion and half-smiled. "Forgive me, it's just we're so glad you're awake, nobody knows what happened out there and Uther's _furious_ of course, demanding answers off anyone and everyone but I can't blame him, I mean, Arthur's his only son and he's been missing for three days now-" she stopped in the middle of her sentence and hesitated before carrying on. "Merlin...what happened? Do you know where Arthur is?"

She waited, tensed on the edge of her seat. He felt more confused than ever, disorientated, like he'd been thrown into the middle of some bizarre game without having been told the rules. Somehow he managed to bully his tongue and lips into achieving some degree of coherency.

"Arthur who?"

**Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
